The New Tenth Doctor
by Dawnoflight95
Summary: Drabble. AU. The Ninth Doctor regenerates into Rory. Except he doesn't go by the name Rory. He's known as the Tenth Doctor. So basically, Rory's the new Doctor. And boy, Rose is confused.


Short little thing, inspired by 3AM black coffees with two sugars and a biscuit and of course, Tumblr. But really, I just wanted to write something with Rose. Might be continued if I ever get any ideas. Other than that, this was fun. Thoughts would be lovely.

* * *

_"I know I don't know you_  
_But I want you so bad_  
_Everyone has a secret_  
_But can they keep it?_  
_Oh No. They can't"_

_~Maroon 5 - Secret_

* * *

"And before I go-"

"Don't say that!" choked Rose watching the Doctor wince in agony.

"Rose," he started, looking deep into her eyes, wanting to memorize the memories they held, and the lights that shone in them. Oh, he was going to miss Rose Tyler, and all the wonderful things about her. "Before I go, I just wanted to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic."

Her face kept the stony sadness. If she was so fantastic, if she was every bit of clever and smart, as he would often tell her, why couldn't she stop this?

"Do you know what?" The Doctor spoke out, clutching his sides in pain, that lopsided grin on his face. Rose's eyes brimmed with tears she refused to let slide down her face. She would be strong for him. She shook her head no, still holding his gaze.

"So was I." His smile was as broad as the night sky, and Rose couldn't help but smile back at his attitude over… well, dying. She nodded, biting back the lips he had just kissed.

Suddenly, the Doctor burst into light, and Rose, startled, took a step back, blinded at the bright golden light his limbs were omitting. She watched his entire body engulf in lights, as if they were holding him down. No longer was he in pain, but in surprise and even euphoria. Though the bright hues were stinging her eyes, she refused to close them as she watched her new Doctor form from a man she would no longer see.

The Doctor's tall, hard body sized itself down, becoming thin, and his hands became paler in contrast to his other body. Was that hair? The lights dimmed, and Rose staggered back in surprise. A bit of short, dark blonde hair now covered her Doctor's head. His eyes were a stormy mix of grays and greens. His nose, slightly freckled, and his cheeks were soft.

Still in his old leather jacket, the Tenth Doctor held out his hands in front of him. "Oh my god, I'm pale again! This is great!" His voice was slightly sarcastic as he trudged over to the side of the TARDIS. "AND NOT GINGER. When can I be ginger, that is all I ASK!" He ran back in a circle to Rose, who stood there, dumbfounded. He stopped, his face looking like he had just found out his puppy died. "Oh, but no cheekbones." He rubbed his face in disappointment. "I was getting used to those."

Rose was in shock over the regeneration, and trying to drink the entirely new Doctor in. His slim body moved with slowness, a careful step, in contrast to the jerky, hard movements of her previous Doctor. The new Doctor turned back to the mirror like surface of the TARDIS again and assessed himself. He sighed, spun back around, and looked at Rose. Though he was in an entirely new body, her heart soared when she saw that he was looking at her in the same way her previous Doctor had.

He was pacing in front of her now, letting out a stream of thought. "To be frank, I can't say I'm enjoying this so far, but I'm so much younger, I don't remember being this young, is that safe?" The question was once again directed to Rose, but she couldn't say much. The Doctor stopped pacing and turned to her, his voice showing a hint of excitement. "Dirty blonde. Generic skin tone. Leather jacket." He went wide-eyed. "I'm American. Right?"

Rose still looked deadpanned over her new doctor and almost couldn't find the words to answer him. "Your, your accent is British. Sorry."

"No, I'm British." He sighed. "I'd love to be American for a day, they have the strangest of traditions." He closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Did you know in the near future, Americans will spend at least five hours A DAY on a blogging site!" He turned to her with a worried and serious face on, making it hard for Rose to believe that people really spent that long on the web.

"I… um, no I did not know that, not much of an Internet person," Rose stammered out. "But are you okay?"

He sighed again. "Just not ginger. I really wanted that." He rested her eyes on her. "But I like the other stuff that I got to see." The Doctor approached her. She tucked stray hairs behind her ear, looking down and up, slightly embarrassed as he gave her a wide, toothy smile. It wasn't the same, but it was just as genuine.

"Now, I believe we were discussing Barcelona?"


End file.
